Being with You
by Oracle Of Delphi
Summary: One-Shot. Tonight is the great Snow Ball and everyone's going. What happens when Lenalee asks Allen to the dance? AllenXlenalee. rated K just for a little romance. happy B-day Allen Walker


**Disclaimer:I do not own -man**

Being with You

Today was the day—the day no one could wait for. The day children got toys and people sang songs through the streets. Kids built snowmen and had snowball fights, Couples sat together near a fire soaking sipping hot cocoa and people shared what they had with others. It was Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Everyone was in a gleeful disposition; even Kanda, to an extent. The finders, scientist and exorcists alike, were putting up decorations throughout the entire Black Order, though Komui did not approve of some of them (mistletoe being one). Lenalee was doing the usual, bringing hot cocoa around to everyone in the science division. She was anxious to finish up quickly so she could get ready for tonight. It was a big night after all. It was the Snow Ball—an event where everyone dresses in their most formal attire and they dance and party the night away. Even a certain inspector was coming to the event, although no one expected him to get "Down with his bad self" anytime soon, or at least they hoped so. Not to mention there was another thing Lenalee was excited for—Allen's birthday was today. She had to give him something. Something he would never forget. He was always there to comfort her when she needed. He held her hand when she couldn't seem to stop shaking. He would wipe away her tears every time she couldn't stop crying and he would hold her when she needed someone to hold. She had to give him something he would not forget, no matter how long or far away, he goes.

The white haired boy outstretched his arm up towards the garland. He tried to put it up on the nail but his arms could not reach. he looked around until he saw a chair. He grabbed it and moved it next to the wall. He stepped up onto the chair, grabbed the spiky green string, and placed it on the nail in the cold wall. He was a bit embarrassed that he had to use a chair to reach it but it was better than last year. Last year had to use a five-step ladder. At least he had grown a bit taller—maybe an inch or two in fact. He hopped off the chair with excellent agility and examined his work. The garland was all perfectly even and hung brightly along the corridor. He stood satisfied with his efforts. Then he heard a deep loud rumble. The white-haired youth blushed a bit and quickly made his way to the cafeteria.

Lenalee set down the tray on her brother's desk. Then she hurriedly walked towards the door. However, just as she walked out the door she ran into a tall blond headed man.

"Where are you goin' in such a hurry, Lenalee?" Reever asked holding her shoulders.

"Have you seen Allen lately Reever?" Lenalee asked looking past Reever, checking for Allen.

"Yeah, I reckon I saw him headin' for the cafeteria, poor bloke, he's probably starving. He worked all morning ya know," Reever thought for a moment, "Wait, why would you want to—

"Thanks Reever." She slipped out of his grip and ran to the cafeteria.

Reever scratched his head with a look of grief. "Lenalee, I hope you don't end up sentencing that poor boy to death." He said as he glanced at Komui.

The cafeteria was full of people, all of which were humming merry tunes and talking amongst themselves. No one would dare try to ruin this glorious day with talk of the higher ups and akuma and whatnot. No today people had conversations about how their families were and when they were going to see them. Everything was perfect. Allen came into the room with a big smile on his face; he had never seen so many people gather so happily. In fact, this was his first Christmas with everyone. Now that he thought about that, it was also his birthday was it not. He thought to himself, _'I guess this could be considered my sweet sixteen,'_ as he walked towards the counter. Jerry jumped towards the window with spatula in hand.

"What would ya like today, Mr. 16," Jerry said leaning on the window's little ledge.

"How did you—

"I memorize everyone's birthday here, silly." Allen blushed a bit. "I enjoy making people smile… or blush. It's one of my favorite activities." Jerry said with a smile. He poked Allen with the spatula and said, "And it's great to make more food. So order away. It's anything you like. And if you want a little extra I can do that too, Honey."

"Okay but… just promise you won't tell anyone. I'm trying to keep it secret okay?"

"Okay." Jerry winked at Allen, "Whatever you like, Sweetie." Jerry gave Allen his piles of food and headed out of the kitchen with a scheme.

Unknowing Allen took his mounds of food to a table and began to eat the piles. He devoured them within seconds. He then disposed of the plates and sat at the table again—this time he was looking at the decorations in the mess hall. There was garland strung across the entirety of the place and where there once stood an empty hole now a tree stood proud and tall taking up every inch of spacer. It was decorated in ornaments of blue and silver and lights shone brightly on every limb. A ribbon of ice blue was draped around the whole being of the tree. On the top, a north star shone triumphantly and three angels stood guard around the dazzling jewel. The tree sent Allen reminiscing of memories of him and Mana—Mana and him. He remembered how Mana and he used to make a sorry-little excuse for a tree every year, which would be, decorated with a single ornament that Allen hand made. Allen would always get one present but it was enough. And Mana used to get Turkish delight, which was expensive at the time, and Allen would eat almost all of it. In addition, he would always save the last piece for Mana. They each shared some milk and Allen was allowed a sip of the eggnog. Allen remembered how he spat it out the first time he tried it. Mana laughed at him for that. And although it was bitter cold, they still enjoyed it, every year. He would always cherish those times no matter how old he was and no matter how twisted Mana's memory became.

Lenalee walked into the room and saw Allen looking at the tree. She headed over to his table, head held high and filled with courage. She sat at the table then quietly scouted over to Allen. Poor Allen was unaware of his beautiful guest and when she tapped his shoulder, he jumped sending him and her falling off the table and onto the floor. Lenalee was ready for a thud against the ground but instead she felt something warm and firm under her. She opened her eyes and saw a red ribbon in her face. Then saw above that the face of the poor white haired boy. She gasped.

Now when I say that they were in an embarrassing position—I mean that it was worse than what most people see. You see, she had grabbed Allen's shirt in attempt to stop his falling, but instead was pulled down with him. Her head was on his chest and his hands on her back with her straddling his body, and her skirt as short as it was, was flipped up exposing her starred panties. Moreover, not was it only bad enough to have the whole room see it but Lavi and Komui were in the room, then, too. Lavi the, perverted rabbit, had Tim recording all this and six people were holding down Komui, the overprotective coffeeholic. Worst of all was Allen still had his eyes closed and was moaning a bit, which helped a lot; she guessed it was from hitting the concrete ground headfirst. Lenalee was stuck between his arms and his body in this very embarrassing pose, unable to stop the view of her undergarments, which happened to say "starlight" on the butt—a big target that said look at me. Then, thank goodness, Allen's eyes finally cracked open revealing his silver eyes. He stared at her, then looked at their position, and quickly gasped. He speedily let go of Lenalee releasing her from the embarrassment. She sat away from him on the floor, red as a cherry; looking away as to make sure Allen did not notice how red her face was. Allen got up nonchalantly, red covering his face as well and pulled her up off the floor like a perfect gentleman, despite having Komui growling in the background. Reever quickly came between the crowd and two teens.

"Nothing to see here folks just go on talking, okay?" Reever said waving his hands and all the people obeyed without question, but Allen and Lenalee could hear the whispers.

"Why don't you two go get ready for the ball tonight? That way Komui will have some time to stop thinking about killing schemes." The two nodded and headed out of the room. After the doors to the cafeteria closed, the couple heard an eruption of yells and laughs and "yahoo's," as if they were waiting for the two to leave. Allen scratched the back of his head and half-heartedly chuckled.

"You'd think they planned that." He said to Lenalee.

"Yeah you'd think so." Lenalee said as she walked down the corridor. They walked a little further and Allen tried to make conversation, as bad as he was at that.

"Uh…if it's not too uncalled for, your panties were cute." Allen said quietly as he blushed. Still couldn't make conversation. Tim flew out of the doors and hovered by its master.

"Thanks…I think…" Lenalee blushed a bit. An awkward silence stayed between the two. It was murder to both of them. Door after door seemed like another hour. Then they got to Allen's room. Lenalee had to ask Allen. It was now or never. Lenalee built up her courage like before and looked Allen in the eyes or at least tried to stare into his mysterious stormy eyes. It was much tougher than she thought.

"Um…Allen I was wondering…err…Would you maybe like to go to the Snow Ball with me?" Lenalee asked fidgeting with her hands.

"Eh!" Allen's mouth hung wide open.

"Well since you don't have someone to go with and I don't I thought you might...want to go with me…to the Ball?" The white-haired youth was so shocked that he forgot to speak or respond. As she stared at his face, worry and hurt started to fill her.

"I knew it was stupid to ask, I'll just—," Lenalee turned but felt a hand on her own. She saw Allen there holding her hand with a face of dismay. She blushed from his warm touch.

"No, I'd love to go with you. Um what time is it tonight?"

"It's at 6:00…sharp. Don't be late okay."

"Wait I'll just come and walk you down there at 5:30 or something okay? That way you don't have to walk by yourself to the dance."

She blushed a bit at his offer. "Okay…See ya then." She waved at him as she headed down the corridor. Allen waved back. As soon as she was out of sight, a huge grin formed on his face. He went into his room and fell on his bed the grin still plastered on his scarred face. He looked pleasantly at the ceiling and Timcanpy fell on his stomach. He quietly stroked the golem's body.

"Tim, I can't believe she actually asked me to go with her too the ball. I can't believe she actually likes me. I always liked her I just didn't know she liked me too. Guess I get the best sweet sixteen ever. The girl of my dreams just asked me on a date. Oh Tim I just can't believe this." Then he thought for a moment as he stared at the golem. His grin suddenly fell from his features. "Oh crap. It's Christmas and I don't have a present for Lenalee." He looked at the clock on the back wall. It read "1:00". Allen quickly ran over to his dresser and pulled out a silver box from the contents of the second drawer. He then opened the tiny latch on the silver chest, revealing the box's contents. A wad of euros and other currencies lay on the red velvet inside. The boy quickly plucked up the money and ran out of the door. _'I have to get a present before the Ball or Lenalee will think I don't care about her.' _He thought to himself as he ran out of the door. And with that, he headed into town.

Lenalee could feel her heart skip a beat at thinking about him. Her mind wandered into what the night might be like—a romantic evening, dancing, Champaign, and maybe even some mistletoe. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach tickling every part of her. She went to her closet quickly and grabbed a beautiful white gown. She held it up to her body and stared at the mirror. She imagined herself with Allen, hand in hand, going into the Ballroom ready to dance the night away (Minus Komui). The way it flowed down like feathers on a majestic bird. Each piece of cloth overlapped and created a waterfall of heavenly white—almost pure as snow in fact. And, the one shoulder strap and the flowing tapestry of cloth down the back half made it look fit for the highest goddess on the highest peak of mount Olympus.

"I hope he likes it." She whispered to herself.

Allen ran through the town trying to make it to the store in time. It was now 2:00 and most of the stores were closing because of Christmas. Allen turned the corner and saw the store still open. He was just about to get to the store when he bumped into a woman. Her groceries flew everywhere. The woman had fallen down and all of her stuff was scattered in the snow. He looked at the poor woman then at the store. Then he saw her child with tears streaking down its red and snotty face and its big puppy-dog eyes. Allen sighed with stupidity at thinking that he could just leave this woman here. He helped the woman up and picked up all of her groceries and handed them too her. Then the woman gave him her thanks and he headed over to the store.

He was almost a yard away when the lights turned off inside the small store and windows closed. Allen's heart dropped and a pit formed so deep in his stomach that not even the devil would venture there. He stared solemnly at the store with his heart broken and his chance at getting the girl of his dreams, slowly fading away. The door opened revealing a middle-aged man coming out of the store with a key in his hand. Allen quickly ran up to the man.

"Sir could I please just buy something for my girl, I really need it." Allen pleaded.

"We're closed kid, and we don't sell cheap stuff here." The man waved him away as he tried to lock the door.

"No I have lots of money." Allen went to pull it out of his jacket but felt nothing. He checked everywhere but couldn't find it.

"Please sir I must've just dropped it in the snow."

"Look kid there's nothing I can do. Maybe there's another shop—

"There's not another shop." Allen dropped to his knees. "Please sir I will do work, anything, I just really need this present for tonight I am begging you. The girl of my dreams is waiting for me and I have nothing to give her. Look, I know you probably have kids or someone waiting for you, but, please, could you just make them wait a little longer?" Allen said on his knees in the ice-cold snow. The man looked into the boys eyes and could see sincerity. The man thought for a moment.

"You really love this girl don't ya kid?"

"Yes sir!" Allen nodded as he said. He had such a firm voice as he said those words; you would almost think they had always been in love.

"Ohhh…I guess." Allen's eyes gleamed with joy and relief. He jumped up and gave the man a huge hug.

"Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"That's enough. But remember I'll need something in exchange." He pushed Allen off of him and held up a bony finger

"Anything sir." The man smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Alright come on in."

The man showed Allen the many assortments of jewels and necklaces and bracelets. Then they got to the last setting. In it was a simple silver necklace with two tiny diamond doves together. Then a heart encircled the two with rhinestones. Allen pointed to it. The man pulled it out and Allen nodded. The man wrapped the tiny necklace in some tissue paper and placed it in a box. Allen promised the man a week of street work outside the door of the shop to earn the money back for the necklace.

"Don't forget, you start Friday," Allen nodded towards the man and ran for the Order.

When Allen got back, it was 3:30 and he had two hours to get ready with a little time to spare. He took a shower and shaved what little fuzz he had on his porcelain face. He put on his suit and then he got the necklace out. He placed the necklace ever so lightly in a box, and tied a red ribbon on it, which Tim had so kindly fetched. He slipped on his white silk gloves and left with gift in hand and an extra surprise he got from an old lady on the street, tucked away under his coat. He checked his watch. 5:00. Allen made his down the hall to fetch Lenalee for the dance.

He arrived at Lenalee's door two minutes before five-thirty. He took out the concealed rose he had gotten and placed the necklace in his inner coat pocket. He tapped the cold wooden door twice and heard a muffled sweet voice say "Coming!" Allen waited calmly for a few moments. Then the door swung open and there she stood, radiant as ever. Her dress looked beautiful on her. It hugged her torso and flowed down from her dainty waist. A strap fell down her exposed back. And a waterfall of clothe overlapped across her legs. On her feet were the rings, as usual, but she had on dainty silver, blue slippers. Her ebony hair was flowing down her back, contrasting with the pure white of the dress. She looked like an angel to Allen—a wonderful angel.

"You look…beautiful." Allen said, his jaw dropped and eyes gleaming.

Lenalee blushed. Then she noticed the rose in his hand.

"What's that in your hand?" Allen was so dazed he forgot about it.

"It's just a rose I got for you. I thought…well i-it kind of reminded me of…of…o-of you." Allen handed her the red rose.

"Aww! Thank you so much. You shouldn't have." Lenalee said holding the rose in her gloved hands. "It's so perfect."

"I-I'm glad you like it…Should we go?" Allen asked holding out a gloved hand.

"Yes fine sir." She said curtsying. She giggled a bit. He blushed at how cute he laugh was. In fact, this was the first time he had heard her laugh.

"Okay, Madam," He bowed to her, and let out a little laugh and she laughed again. It was a chorus of real laughter.

As they walked down to the cafeteria, Allen could feel the tension rising in the air. A question and sentence lingered on his tongue begging him to speak. Finally, he opened his mouth and let the words flow.

"Why me?" The way the words slipped off his tongue so freely.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're beautiful and strong. And you care about everyone not matter what they look like or what there past be. So how could you possibly like a guy like me?" Allen said looking at her.

She blushed and he blushed as their eyes met. She looked up trying to show she was thinking.

"Hmm…well…I guess it's cause you're a great person and you're not like other guys. You don't try to be so superficial around me." She said looking him the eyes. "Plus you're very attractive." She said playfully.

His face grew shade after shade redder and redder.

"Come on! We're here." She pulled him by his gloved hand into the giant room.

The ballroom was beautiful. Candles lit every inch of the room. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the Ballroom ceiling. The roof had a painting of angels in the heavens looking down upon the mortals below. Each smiling and one was whispering to another. There were windows on the left side of the Ballroom and each, elegantly draped in a velvety red wine curtains. The tiles of the floor were an elegant eggshell with gold outlining each tile and forming a golden point in between them. At the far end of the Ballroom was a giant tree dressed in gold and silver. Garland hung on all the walls. And lights were strung around each piece. Mistletoe hung right above the exit, which was not a good sign for Allen. As Allen was taking all this in, Lenalee pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I have to warn you I've never danced with anyone before." He said with a smile, looking into the Asian girls violet eyes.

"Then I guess you'll just have to follow me." She said as she led him across the dance floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slipped the other into his, while he placed his free hand on her small waist. She smiled a little knowing smile and he showed a smile she had not seen for a good time, a genuine smile of happiness. The music began and she led him through the song. He kept his eyes on her beautiful face through the entirety of the waltz. Her movements were slow but graceful. Her hair moved softly as she danced with him. A smile played gracefully on her features as she looked at the white-haired boy. He too, could not help but smile at her. He did have a few missteps now and then but it wasn't too bad. She confessed to him, "Well you did give me fair warning." As the song ended, she did one graceful spin into Allen's arms. Both of them blushed at the feeling of warmth that they were sharing with each other. As Allen released her from the embrace, a chorus of claps and cheers rang out in the hall. Unannounced to the two, the whole ballroom had been watching them dance. Lavi of course was cheering his head off. Reever was clapping and Jerry was cheering as well. Both of them blushed as they looked around. Even Komui was cheering, which almost scared Lenalee. Then Allen looked over at Lenalee who said, "Lets go outside."

The courtyard was covered in snow. They walked quietly in the snow through the tiny courtyard. As they approached the end of the courtyard, Lenalee looked over and saw a small bench with a tree hanging romantically over it. She sat down then he sat next to her. The boy lightly scouted next to he did, he felt the ebony-haired girl shiver,

"Are you cold?" Allen asked concerned.

"Oh no I'm f-f-achoo!" She sneezed quite cutely as Allen observed. He quickly shed his coat and hung it around the girl's shoulders.

"Thanks." She said quietly, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

He felt it was the right time so he pulled out the tiny box from his vest pocket.

"Here, I got this for you. I thought you might like it." He handed her the little box. She daintily pulled the ribbon undone and opened the tiny box. Her face lit up as she pulled out the tiny necklace.

"It's beautiful Allen. Thank you, so much." She hugged him tightly.

Then she released him and said "But I didn't get you a gift, Allen."

"No you got me a great gift," He said staring at the ebony-haired girl as she held the necklace in her gloved hand.

"What's that," she asked, looking at the ground.

"Being with you." She quickly looked up at him, red playing over her features. She almost looked as if she were about to cry. A big smile moved across her lips. Allen motioned to the necklace.

"Here let me put it on you." She handed him the necklace and turned around on the ice-cold bench. She held up her hair as he brought the necklace around her neck. He clipped the latch and swept away the last bit of hair before placing the chain on the back of her neck. She blushed at feeling his warm hand on her neck.

"Okay." She turned back around and released her hair. Allen smiled gently at her.

"It's beautiful." She smiled at him and their eyes met again. This time they stared intently at each other. He placed his hand on her cheek and she looked at his soft face and closed her eyes. He too then closed his eyes as he leaned into her. Lenalee stopped short for two seconds at feeling how close he was. She could taste his breathe and feel his warmth on her body. It was as if she had her own personal sun.

"You know this is my first kiss." Lenalee whispered in the cold air.

"I guess that means I'm not alone." Allen whispered. Then she leaned in further. Their lips met and for the first time each felt what it was like to share a kiss with someone you truly love. They stayed with their lips locked for a minute until finally they had to come up for air. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared at each other—smiles playing on each of their features. He looked into her beautiful violet eyes; she looked into his stormy silver eyes. Allen slipped his hand over her hand and kissed it gently with his cold lips.

"Shall we go back in madam," He asked looking back at the building.

"I guess I shouldn't keep my brother waiting." He pulled her up off the bench and held her hand as they walked back into the great hall.

They danced the night away and Komui occasionally stepped in to stop them but he was okay otherwise. At the end of the night, Lavi forced the two under the mistletoe and they kissed once more that night. And Jerry through together a big surprise birthday gig for Allen, with a cake and all. However, Allen did not eat much cake because he could still taste the cherry lip-gloss on his lips from their kiss. Lenalee replayed what Allen had said to her in the courtyard, repeatedly in her mind, her heart soaring higher and higher with each recount. Nevertheless, both could honestly say that the best present they had ever gotten that Christmas was being with each other.

* * *

Happy B-Day Allen-kun and Merry Christmas and happy holidays. I'm very sorry sailorstar165, i sort of forgot to reply earlier but I needed to post this on Allen's Birthday so sorry. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, Then you can have at it on the comments sorry again. I'll update on THOL first then IB. I am very sorry about how lazy I've been. I've had a bit of emotional stress. I should be back to normal now though. I have all new evenescence and Skillet CD's and for really sappy moments Taylor Swift as well as Trading Yesterday. i hope you enjoyed, it took me three days to write this.


End file.
